Young love
by doc boy
Summary: How it should have ended... For real this time...


Young love

I do not own card captor Sakura

They finally did it. They defeated Eriol's spell. Then he vanished. While Kero and Hue went to search for him Shaoran called after her but fell on the ground.

"Shaoran!" she called.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he said and looked at her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I… I…" he stuttered. She looked at him curiously.

"I love you!" he blurted out and she gasped in shock and she looked at him. She sighed.

"Shaoran, I… I…"

His face fell.

"You don't feel the same way do you?"

She shook her head.

"No, no… I do. I just didn't think you'd feel the same way",

He smiled at her.

"I'm glad", he said and looked at her. He extended his hands and wiped off the remaining tears from her eyes from the battle and held her face in his hands. They leaned closer and closer awaiting the magic touch as their lips finally made contact. It was a kiss full of bliss and innocence yet an enormously infinite amount of happiness and love. Shaoran placed his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his neck. Finally the kiss broke and Sakura peered into his eyes.

"I love you Shaoran…" she said. He smiled.

"I love you too Sakura. I love you too…" he said with a smile and embraced her in a warm hug.

The next morning Sakura and Shaoran entered the class holding hands. When everyone saw them like that they figured out what happened and they all smiled, happy for the new couple. They continued to hold hands throughout the day and on the way home. They would spend the next eight years, embracing, kissing and holding hands till they turned twenty. Then it was time to up it.

The young couple was walking alongside the beach at sunset. They sat together on the sand, hand in hand. They chatted happily as the sun went down and the water sparkled in its brightness. Finally Shaoran got serious. He took Sakura's hand in his.

"Sakura, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you more than anything. So I must ask you something…" he said and reached for his pocket and took out a diamond ring.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

She smiled, her eyes beamed and sparkled with joy.

"Of course Shaoran Kun. Of course I'll marry you…" she said happily.

"I'm glad…" he said happily as he slipped the ring onto her right hand finger and she smiled at him. She then brought him into a hug and kissed him passionately as they made out on the sand. Before long they were lying there cuddled up in each other's arms as they slowly fell asleep and the first few stars appeared in the sky…

Several months later…

It was their big day. The day they would become family, the day they become man and women, the day they become husband and wife.

They stood together at the alter as they exchanged their vows. Finally the permission was given.

"You may kiss the bride", he said happily as they kissed passionately and lovingly.

That night Sakura and Shaoran had the time of their lives during their wedding day. They enjoyed each other's and their family's company. Their friends were there too…

Later that night they went to their new house to spent their first night as a married couple…

Several months later…

Sakura and Shaoran were drinking their morning coffee. Sakura was eating her pancakes while Shaoran was drinking his morning latte. Suddenly Sakura spoke.

"Shaoran… I think I'm pregnant…" she said shyly with a blush. He looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded softly.

"Yes…"

He smiled with joy.

"That's fantastic Sakura. This is wonderful…" he said happily and embraced her in a hug.

"You realize it? You're about to become a mother…"

"And you're about to become a father…" she said happily.

"Yeah…" he nodded.

"But in the meantime I just want to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you…" he said happily and she smiled.

"Shaoran Kun…" she said happily as he kissed her on the top of her head and she smiled again…

Several months later…

"Well congratulations Shaoran Kun, you're a daddy…" said Sakura tiredly but happily as she sat on the hospital bed, holding two bundles of joy in her arms. Shaoran kissed her on the lips lightly and sat down beside her. They looked at the little bundles of joy they brought into the world. Two of them in fact. They were twins. One boy and one girl.

"And you're a mommy", he said with joy and had his arms around her.

"How do you feel?"

"Never better", she smiled.

"I'm glad", he said and embraced her in a hug. They then looked at their new born son and daughter.

"They still need a name", said Shaoran.

"Any ideas?" he asked. Sakura thought for a minute.

"Why don't we call the boy Siron? It'll be a little like your name",

"Sounds good. I like it. We could call the girl Sirena. It'll be like your name too…"

"Sounds good to me", said Sakura with a smile and then yawned.

"Tired?" asked Shaoran.

"Yeah a little bit", he smiled.

"Then why don't you rest up for a little bit? I'll be here",

"Sure", she said and leaned forward to kiss him one more time. Once separated she rested in his arms and said.

"I love you Shaoran",

"I love you too, Sakura… I love you too…" he said happily as she rested in his arms as she slowly drifted to sleep. Shaoran soon followed and the young lovely couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

They had the best lives they could wish for and they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well that's that. I never liked the original anime ending so writing this helps me feel better about it. Anyway I hope you guys liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
